There are many different types of work machines. Some such work machines include agricultural machines, construction machines, forestry machines, turf management machines, among others. Many of these pieces of mobile equipment have mechanisms that are controlled by the operator in performing operations. For instance, a construction machine can have multiple different mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic and electro-mechanical subsystems, among others, all of which can be operated by the operator to grade a worksite. Achieving a proper grade in a worksite operation is often a first step of the entire operation.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.